1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle radiator structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle radiator structure having at least one lift assist contact member that is positioned to protect the radiator core from contact by a lift assist during installation of the vehicle radiator structure into the vehicle.
2. Background Information
During assembly of a vehicle, such as an automobile or van, the component typically referred to as a front end module (FEM) is assembled outside of the vehicle, and then installed as a single unit into the vehicle. Typically, an FEM includes a radiator core having cooling fins, and the FEM is encased in a frame structure before installation into the vehicle. To install an FEM into a vehicle, manufacturing workers use, for example, a lift assist machine which has arms configured to lift the heavy FEM that is encased in the frame structure, and then lower the FEM into an installation position within the engine compartment of the vehicle. The FEM is then secured in the engine compartment by bolts, rivets or any other suitable fastening mechanisms.
The type of FEM that is commonly installed in a vehicle has a size that prevents or inhibits the conventional practice of encasing the FEM in a frame structure before installation into the van. However, without the conventional frame structure, the arms of the lift assist machine can typically contact the cooling fin portion of the radiator core. Such contact can damage or bend the cooling fins during installation of the FEM into the van, thereby decreasing the efficiency and operability of the radiator.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved FEM which is configured to prevent or at least minimize damage to the radiator cooling fins without the use of a frame structure as in conventional FEMs. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.